familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User blog:RSRAMAVARMA/ABOUT ME
I am kind hearted open minded god fearing human being with love care compassion and heart for the people.A staunch Devotee of Sankaranarayana and ardent follower of the Late Maharaja of Travancore His Highness Sri Sri Padmanabhadasa Chithirai Thirunal BalaramaVarma III and Staunch follower of BHARAT RATHNA Late Shri.MGR(M.G.RAMACHANDRAN) and following the Foot Steps of My Great and Wonderful Father Swargeeya Sri S.Sethuraman of Kamakshipuram.Born and brought up with Royal and Noble Family Background and the Royal Lineage exists for several Centuries with Divine and Royal Legacy with Noble and Good Virtues and so to as belongs to the Paramadhayaka Peruman Dynasty whose Divine and Royal Footsteps I follow and maintain now. Presently Chairman International Branch BRITISH MONARCHIST SOCIETY INDIA and also a Human Rights Supporter and Worker for more than a decade and Tamilnadu State Vice President for the National Human Rights Movement and well connected with all Royal Houses,Royalties and Nobles worldwide and bestowed with Many Royal Titles and Honours My Family hails from Kamakshipuram,Kulasekaranallur village near Pandanallur in Thanjavur District Tamilnadu State.My Father Swargeeya Sri.S.Sethuraman eldest Son of Great N.Subrahmaniyan a well known Land Baron and Village Head Man for more than 15 years and He was having large extent of estates spreaded over more than 22 villages and after His death in 1961 my Great Father usually known by the village people as PERIA KUZHANTHAI and affectionately known as Sri SSR by all family members.I am born in a large family consisting of wonderful Sisters,Brothers,Cousin Brothers and Sisters, Nephews and Nieces, and with lot of Blood and Family Relatives more than 500 all are affectionately with me and use to call me as SAMA (nick name) and I am very close to my Father and Mother and with Brothers and Sisters since I am the down child in the Family All my Sisters are married and well settled and their family background is large and well Known.My Father and Mother both are wonderful Ardent Devotees of Ammangudi Sri Durga Devi and the Temple is situated in Ammangudy and the Temple is as old as Big Temple of Thanjavur since the Temple was built by the GREAT CHOLA KING RAJARAJA I.in the year 994 AD to celebrate his victory over Kidaram or Kadaram a big land over sea after Srilanka.After that he was used to call as Kidaram Vendra or Kidaram Konda Cholan.My Father rebuilt the Temple since the Goddess Durga is our family Deity for Generations in the Year 1986 and after the death of My Great Father Sri SSR my Second Brother took Initiative to consecretion in the year 2003. I studied in Sri Matha Balar Patasala and In Town Higher Secondary School up to 10+2 and then continued my Degree Education in Government Arts College Kumbakonam also known as Cambridge of South India where the Great Mathematician Srinivasan Ramanujam and Silver Tongue Srinivasa Sastri are students of this college. Even While studying in the College I worked as Agent for National Savings Organisation and Unit Trust of India.and also worked for CHITHIRA ASSOCIATES engaged in sale of Textile Goods and Dealer of Cambridge Shirts of Bombay. Worked in Satramdas Gases as Site Supervisor and with Life Line and Ind Koeki Needles as Sales Executive in Delhi where I learned lot of things in sales and marketing. Then worked in Max Leasing Hire Purchase Ltd as Project Officer V.D.Swami and Co Ltd as Sales Officer and Executive Assistant to the Senior Vice President . visited Singapore and other places for a fortnight and seen the beautiful places there. Returned to Kumbakonam and looked after my work and also engaged myself in lot of social activities and worked and assisted Public in their Legal work and became a Member of Human Rights Organisation and also worked for a company in their Investigation Wing on Loans Finance Loan Recovery Field Investigation and other Investigations also. Elevated to North zone secretary and conducted the First Zonal Meeting of the National Human Rights Movement in which I am presently the State Vice President for Tamilnadu for the 4th consecutive Term. Started networking and connecting and at present I am well connected with more than 5 Million People and nearly one hundred thousand companies worldwide. Married on 29.8.1997 in Kumbakonam and blessed with a good family and my son born on 24-09-1999 at Chennai Theyagaraya Nagar. I am a nature lover and visited many Hill Stations and I like Kollimalai Pachamalai Mahalinga Malai and many other places and also a devotee of Sundara Mahalingam and Sandhana Mahalingam both Dieties of Sathuragiri malai and often visit the hill to have the darshan of Lord Shiva in the form of Swayambhu. As Ardent Devotee of Lord Ayyappa of Sabarimala I first Trekked the holy shrine in the year 1988 and I use to visit every year and completed 17 years and every year visit of mine to this Holy Shrine provided me lot of changes in Life. After the Death of My dear Father I started standing on my own and Basically I have lot of Interests in Astrology,Astronomy,Theology,Metaphysics,Quantum Science,Gemmology,Numerology,Graphology,Reading ,collecting Details of Old Historical Happenings, Old Historical Documents,Antiques,Coins,Currency,Rare Books and I have lot of Old Books in my collection and also got interest in reading and collecting old Manuscripts and Palm Leaves (literally Olai Chuvadi). I am also searching and researching a lot on Geneology and myself On my own interest started finding out my geneological line and clan of my family and related families. Met many geneology researchers and interacted with them to find out the descendants and also read many books on geneology and heritage. Also interested in learning Mantras and most interested in Mystical diagrams Metaphysics and learned and luckily got the connection of Madam Margaret Mcelroy an internationally known astrologer,clarivoyant,Metaphysics Doctor,Channel for Ascended Master Buddha Maitreya After a gap of 20 years I went again to Mumbai to arrange for the meeting and event for the Maitreya India Project and the meeting and event in chennai in the month of February went very well and the press meet news appeared in atleast 30 magazines Luckily when I got out from Matunga station a Grand Old Man very old in age gave a Idol to me and told me to keep that and idol is SWAMI SAMARATH OF AKKALKOT ALSO KNOWN AS AKKALKOTE MAHARAJ I am happy to get introduced to few fellow good people who are really humanistic in their approach and one of them is Mr.Bharatkumar Bhatt a leading astrologer and mystic man who is having well versed knowledge in astrology and in Mandras. He discussed lot of wonderful things and shared about siddhars, colours,gems,occult science and many more., and he became a good friend of mine in my network and also met one Mr Venkat Reddy from Tirupathi in Mumbai Mail and he became friend of mine and surprisingly he called when I came back from Mumbai Category:Blog posts